The new hero
by adventurtimr
Summary: It's basically me in adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, you probably won't like this, it's more because I just wanted to see for myself what it'd be like to have myself in here.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the songs I use in here.<strong>

I yelled timber as the big tree fell to the ground. I doubted anyone was around ,but it felt fun to say it. I continued chopping the tree up until I had some pretty good wood planks. As I finished up I realized it was almost sunset and I put my axe down. I walked over to this rickety old shack that I was staying in until I got a roof over my head and went inside. I got an apple and grabbed my acoustic guitar and went outside. I held the apple in my mouth and set the guitar on top of the shed. Then I climbed up on the wobbly thing and prayed it didn't tip over.

I dangled my legs over the edge and ate my apple, watching the sky turn orange and blue and purple. When it went down I had finished my apple and I chucked it at a tree. " Yes " I said, as it contacted with the trunk. I picked up my guitar and made sure it was tuned. Then I strummed a few chords and sang,

" I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,

I left my body lyin' somewhere in the sands of time,

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon,

I feel there's nothin' I can do."  
><em>Kryptonite-3 doors down<em>

I put my guitar down and leaned back. It was one of my favorite songs that I dug up. I found it in a building with a bunch of other c.d.'s in it. I guessed they used to sell music before the great mushroom war.

I climbed down with my guitar and curled up on the floor inside the shed and went to sleep.

The sunlight of a new day streamed in through the one window in the shed. I woke up and brushed the dust off my clothes. I went over to this wooden box I kept all my stuff in to get new clothes. It was red and had a patch that goes on a jacket on the top, it said Vietnam veteran. I figured it was an old war or something, the Vietnam war. I opened it and got out a red hoodie that said Alabama on on it. I wore that over a plain black t-shirt and got on a new pair of pants. Then I tied my red converse shoes up and went outside.

I breathed in the morning air and put my hands on my hips. It was beautiful outside. I stood looking around for a while and then I heard my stomach growl. I ate my last piece of food last night and now I needed more. I set out with some money I had and walked to the road about a mile from my house. I was building my house on the edge of some woods. I got to the road and decided which way I'd walk down it. As I was walking there was a man pulling a wagon loaded with boxes.

" Hey mister" I said to him.

" Hey kid, can I help you?"

" Yeah ,can you tell me where the nearest place to buy food is?"

" Well the nearest place is the Candy Kingdom, but it's mostly candy there. You just keep going and take a right, you can't miss it."

" Thank you sir"


	2. Chapter 2

He was right about not missing it. It was huge and surrounded by these cotton candy trees. And believe me ,I tried them. I walked to the front gate where two... banana guards...stood?...guarding. " Halt, please state your name and business"

" Uhh...Marshall and I'm uhh buying groceries."

They lowered their pikes and I went in. I brushed my hand against the wall as I went through the doorway, this was weird. After I bought some stuff, and luckily it wasn't all candy I figured I would walk around a little. I got near the castle and then the air started to feel cold. In fact it started to snow. I tried to close my bag with my food in it a little better and ended up putting it under my hoodie. Then a huge goblin looking statue made out of ice came into view. Two gumball machine statues came and tried to stop it but it shot ice out of it's hands and froze them. It reached into the castle and took out a pink screaming girl, and I could've swore I heard her yell " Ice King!"

"Princess!" A boy around 13 who actually looked normal peeked his head out the window. Riding a yellow, really long wiener dog, they somehow magically stretched toward the ice statue. The boy jumped off the dog and onto the ice thing with a sword. He hacked at it's head and knocked a few chunks off, but the ice guy smacked him off his head. " Finn!" the dog yelled. He growled and made a huge fist and socked the ice guy in the face. He staggered backwards but hit the dog and the dog fell down beside his friend. I don't know what came over me but I ran to the boy and picked up his sword. Then I climbed as fast as I could to the top of this house and jumped onto the ice guy.

I stabbed the sword into his side and climbed up his side with it. I got to his face and kicked him in the face breaking off his pointy nose. Then I jumped off his shoulder and with a mighty slash cut his head off. I ran to the girl he had in his hand and held on to her as we fell. I landed on my back with her on top of me. I felt the worse pain I ever felt and heard a crack. Uh oh that's not good. My vision started to blur and I saw her hunched over me." Don't worry i'll make sure your okay." She said putting her hand on my cheek. I put my hand over hers and blacked out.

I woke up to a hospital room with my arm and side bandaged. I could see out the window and it was nighttime.

" Princess he's waking up" the boy said. He was in a wheel chair with a cast on his arm. I looked at the princess who was talking to an ice cream cone person. She smiled and walked to the side of my bed. " Hey how are you feeling?" she asked. " Like I got hit with a tree" I said. She smiled and I smiled back.

"So what's your name?" a voice above me said. I looked up and saw a black-haired girl floating  above me. " Should I be concerned if your going to fall on me?" I asked. Everyone laughed and she floated down next to the pretty pink girl. " Marshall" I said. " Marceline." she said.

"I like that name."

She gave me a mischievous smirk. " Oh and this is Finn" the pink girl pointed to the blue shirted boy.

" What's up." he said.

" And Jake" she said, I just noticed the dog.

" Hey bro"

" And I am Princess Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom, but you can call me PB if you want."

" Okay it's nice meeting you guys." I tried to sit up but my ribs hurt. I accidently grunted and PB put her hands on my chest. " You need to lay down. You broke a few ribs when we fell and I don't think me falling on you helped." I layed back down and looked up at her. " You have beautiful blue eyes" she said.

" Thanks" I blushed a little.

"Your a human right?"


End file.
